User talk:Creepyuser777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the FReddys depressed.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 03:53, July 9, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) 19:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 19:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Lost Episode Pastas Lost Episode pastas have been banned for generally re-hashing the same plots, using cliches for crutches, and generally not being effectively told. If you are looking for a place to upload it, you can take it the the Spinpasta wiki which allows those types of stories. Or if you feel the story is of good enough quality, you can make a spinoff appeal following the instructions on that page. That being said, the story needs to be extremely well-told to be accepted onto the site so going to Spinpasta first would help with formulating the story and improving it before making the appeal for this site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Warning A majority of the pictures you are uploading violate the ToU for the wiki. Continuing to upload them will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, July 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:18, July 18, 2015 (UTC) It also feels unfinished which is also against our site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:44, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Notice: In order to add video narrations to a story, you either need the author's permission or an admin's approval. Continuing to add videos to the pages themselves (as opposed to posting them in the comments of the respective videos, which is allowed) will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:07, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :^Now it's a week long ban. Please read the rules and the next infraction will be much longer. Your videos have been removed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:29, January 3, 2017 (UTC)